


A Little Accident

by TiBun, UnknownPaws



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Bottom Kotetsu, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mpreg, Top Barnaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/pseuds/UnknownPaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken nights and feelings kept secret between Wild Tiger and his partner Barnaby began to take it's toll on the older hero. He wasn't sleeping as well as he should, he was beginning to grow clumsy and sluggish on the job, and it grated on Barnaby's nerves...at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any of the recognizable characters, only explore the possibilities.

Pale pink hands, glowing with the firelight from the nearby fireplace, firmly trailed down his sides with confident possession. The warm orange glow the only source of light and heat in the cold room glittered and danced within each tiny bead of sweat upon his and his companion's exposed skin which slid and pressed against his.

He was bent over, his knees propping his tan rear up at the perfect height, his back leaning down and his cheek resting against the soft area rug under them. His hands secured behind his back by his own tie. 

Moans escaped past his lips, his words begging for more, deeper, faster—he didn't care; he just needed his companion to get rougher. He felt so dirty begging for such things, but he couldn't help it. Ever since he and his partner had been perusing a NEXT wanted for public sexual harassment of women in the streets, he'd felt this carnal desire that nothing could quench. He'd tried everything he could think of to ignore it. Yet here he was, whiskey on his breath, the window open letting the cold snow-flaked air into the extravagant hotel room his partner was staying in while his apartment building dealt with fixing damage caused by a burst pipe that left all the residents without water…

…And his partner deep within him, moving back and forth at a maddeningly slow pace. The younger man teasing him with every slow yet firm thrust. The blond knew what he was doing, he knew just the right angles to drive him mad, to make him beg and squirm. They had done this before. The occasional drunken romp that they would pretend never happened come morning. For all Kotetsu knew, Barnaby didn't remember. But he did. He was the one to awaken early, sore and in need of a shower. He was the one to dress and sneak out before the blond knew he was there sleeping next to him in bed. He could remember every single time they had been together in such a way, and it made his heart ache for more; yet he kept coming back, using his younger partner, being used by him… He had convinced himself that it was better than nothing, than the frustration of never being able to touch him…than pretending he had no desire for his partner.

"B-Bunny— _please!_ " He cried out, feeling those hands upon his hips, dragging him back to meet each thrust, "More!"

He could almost imagine the satisfied smirk upon Barnaby's face as the man shifted behind him, reaching around to grip his hardened and ignored sex tight in his hand to prevent him from climaxing first as he finally gave into demand and started thrusting faster as deep as he could go. Pale hips slapped against tan cheeks over and over, His cries growing louder without a care of anyone outside the suite hearing them.

" _You're loud, old man_." He thought he heard Bunny's silky voice purr in his ear.

Kotetsu gasped out in desperation. Release…he needed it…everything was fading to black…

" _Bunny_!!!"

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu gasped, jerking awake at his desk, a paper stuck to his face as he sat up in his chair, his pants uncomfortably tight due to the contents of his dream.

It had been nearly nine months since that last night he'd drunkenly showed up at Barnaby's window and snuck in, since he had coaxed Barnaby to share a few more drinks before his lust grew too much and Barnaby had relieved him of it. As usual, Barnaby hadn't said a single word about it, but for some reason, that one night in particular had stuck with Kotetsu, haunting his dreams every so often.

With a groan, he removed the paper from his face and set it down, shifting his legs to hide the large bulge.

The secretary frowned over at him, "If you insist upon sleeping on the job, learn how to quiet your groaning."

"S-Sorry…" Kotetsu's face heated and he glanced away. Barnaby, luckily, was not at his desk to witness Kotetsu in such a state, and he hoped he hadn't called out his partner's nickname in his sleep.

With a sigh, he pushed himself up and walked down the hall to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.

"You look awful." a cool voice commented from behind.

Kotetsu jumped, turning to see Barnaby had just walked out of a conference room he had just passed. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I think I didn't get enough sleep last night. Just caught myself dozing off at my desk."

Barnaby's smirk turned to a scowl at the thought of being kept behind again due his partner's laziness. "For God's sake, Kotetsu-"

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't drink last night _and_ I did go to bed early! I don't know why I am drowsy. I'm just on my way to splash water on my face and maybe get a cup of coffee."

Barnaby could only sigh in place of a groan, feeling a headache beginning to come on, not for the first time that week. For months Kotetsu had been clumsy and lazy—more so than usual. It was becoming a problem. "Just hurry up and get back to work. I'd actually like to leave on time today-"

He was cut off by a familiar round of beeping, and cursed colorfully under his breath and he lifted his wrist displaying his com-link bracelet, the word 'call' flashing impatiently.

Kotetsu also groaned, "Can't even wait until I get some coffee into me? I feel so sluggish…" he said, glancing at his own call bracelet.

"Chin up, hopefully it will be a fast one today." Barnaby grumbled, shaking his head and turning to make his way down to Saito's lab.

With a heavy sigh, Kotetsu followed. "Bunny's upset at me again…"

"Hm?" Barnaby glanced at him over his shoulder. "Did you say something?"

Kotetsu shook his head quickly, "Let's get going."

Barnaby stared at him for a moment before resuming his pace, the two making their way down the lab where Saito was waiting, their suits ready and Lone Chasers gassed up and cleaned from their last mission.

Kotetsu changed quickly and hopped onto the side car, waiting for Barnaby. "Hey, can I drive this time?" he asked, eyeing Barnaby's seat.

"Not a chance." Barnaby shook his head, climbing onto his bike, waiting patiently for Kotetsu to settle himself before revving up the engine and taking off down the street at breakneck speed.

Kotetsu sighed, resting his cheek in his hand, "I never get to drive…"

"Maybe if you're a good boy then, and score us a lot of points today, I'll let you drive on the way back." though he was irritated, Barnaby allowed himself to tease the poor older man, a smirk hidden by his helmet blooming upon his face.

"Eh? Hey! Don't treat me like a kid! If anyone here is a kid it's you!" Kotetsu pointed at the masked hero.

"Says the one who falls asleep at his desk."

"I just dosed off!" he lied, his mind flashing back to the memory of Barnaby's hands sliding down his sides and around to his entrance—

He shook the image from his mind and slapped his faceplate down to hide the blush on his cheeks. Now wasn't the time to remember all that! Or to start wanting it to happen again…

The rest of the ride remained in silence, Barnaby focusing on getting himself and his partner to the scene in good timing, the Hero TV chopper already zooming about like an overexcited housefly, the pickings of the crime centered right by the familiar Hammer statue that marked his and Kotetsu's first mission.

"Ready for this, Bunny?" Kotetsu asked, leaning forward as they got closer, trying to get a feel for the situation.

"Only if the old man's back doesn't give out from using his wire guns to keep up." Barnaby smirked, carefully studying the situation.

"Hey, I don't have back problems, and my wires don't 'allow me to keep up'. They give me an advantage _over_ you."

"Whatever you say, Old Man." and with that Barnaby was off, bouncing through the air at a quick pace.

"You didn't even turn off the cycle!" Kotetsu called out, killing the engine before following.

Barnaby was already at the scene before Kotetsu had a chance to catch up, smiling for the cameras and saluting the viewing audience just as Kotetsu came up behind him.

"This isn't an interview, Bunny…" Kotetsu groaned, walking up behind him and grabbing the back of his armor to drag him away from the cameras. "We have work to do. Save your sparkly pretty-boy act for after we catch this criminal."

Barnaby scowled at him. "At least I care about keeping our image up!" he snapped. "In case you weren't listening to Agnes, we have to play it cool with this guy. He's a NEXT - super speed. Any sudden movements, and we'll lose him. We have to get him to lower his guard first."

"Helping people comes first, image comes later. Come on, super speed isn't that big a deal. We both get a hundred times faster with our powers. We can catch him. But if we are going to catch him then I need my partner helping me out there, not flirting with the camera."

But luck, it appeared, laughed in Kotetsu's face and threw him off stage as the NEXT in question proved to be a tad more difficult than the average-Joe cheetah. Left and right, here and there, the man zoomed about like lightning strikes, popping in and out of the scene with a taunting grin, the Heroes frantically struggling to keep him detained.

Kotetsu was panting, the blue glow of his powers still shining strong around him for another half minute, yet he stood, stooped over, his hands on his knees as he gasped to catch his breath.

"What are you doing?!"

Landing beside him, Barnaby frowned and gave him a disapproving glare as he lifted the faceplate of his helmet. "Get it together! We have to catch him before someone else does or - God forbid - he escapes into the city and we lose him!"

"Hey, I had a hold of him for a second!" Kotetsu said, holding up a torn piece of the man's shirt.

"You should have kept that hold on him!" Barnaby scolded him. "Why the hell did you let him go?!"

"If I had, I wouldn't have this, now would I?" Kotetsu snapped. "See these scratches? That’s what I got right before his shirt ripped!" he pointed down at his legs where the paint was scraped clean off from being dragged.

Barnaby was about to retort when something zoomed between them, and within that second, Kotetsu was gone. He sputtered, eyes wide as he glanced about for his misplaced partner.

"Oh—God!" Kotetsu gasped, suddenly feeling sick—very sick as he clung to the person who had suddenly grabbed him. The speed was so fast that his helmet came loose and disappeared from his head from the sheer force of the air blustering past. The world around him had turned into a complete blur of color, his eyes having no place to focus, and his head swayed with dizziness.

"Makeits—op..!" his voice was lost, even to his own ears.

"Are you sure?" a voice sniggered in his ear.

"Imgoingt'—throwup-!" He confirmed, his face going green.

"Alright then."

And the criminal NEXT tried to toss him at the nearest concrete structure, the sturdy side of a bank building.

But Kotetsu was holding on tight as if for dear life—and not onto an article of clothing. His arms were strong around the man's torso, his power running out just after the attempted throw.  The force sent them both spiraling at top speed across the street and into the bank wall brick crumbling from the impact as they both came to a stop and fell to the ground, Kotetsu on top of the criminal.

The hero's color drained from his face; looking white as a sheet before his breakfast was lost and he was heaving onto the pavement violently.

But it did the trick - the criminal was out cold, knocked unconscious from the block of contact with the wall. Mario announced the arrest, awarded Tiger his well deserved points before trailing off at the sight of the man being sick on the ground.

"KOTETSU!"

Barnaby came rushing over, the other heroes in tow, worry etched on his face as he caught sight of his partner kneeling over onto the ground.

Kotetsu didn't answer—he couldn't. He felt like if he moved at all, even to talk, he would only get sick again. He was not okay. He knew that. His whole body was in pain. Even his suit hadn't protected him from the sheer force he'd been flung into the wall. Luckily he hadn't hit his head, but his neck had snapped painfully with severe whiplash, and he was sure he'd broken at least two bones in his ribcage. Even breathing was painful and difficult.

Slowly, he opened his mouth to try to tell them that he needed help, but another wave of nausea overcame him right before he collapsed and lost consciousness.

Barnaby cursed, gingerly lifting Kotetsu into his arms, adjusting him into a safe and secure position before bolting away to their transport, calling for Saito to summon an ambulance to the scene.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Kotetsu groaned, his head propped up in an uncomfortable position. It had been just over a week since he'd had such a close encounter with the speedy NEXT who had been wanted for disturbing the peace and the robbery of multiple stores and banks across the city. Since then he'd been unconscious, nearly in a full coma as he lay in the hospital bed, a neck brace in place, bandages around his head and torso, and his leg in a cast.

He'd suffered four broken ribs, a fractured tibia, a concussion, whiplash, a cracked vertebra, and bruises covering nearly his whole body.

It took him a moment to remember how to open his eyes, feeling like they had been glued shut. It took even longer for them to adjust to the unflattering white florescent lights of the room.

The hushed sound of whispering voices greeted his ears, growing surprised and excited at the Tiger's signs of life. A hand, rough and calloused, found his, thin fingers linking and giving his palm a gentle squeeze.

"Kotetsu?"

Kotetsu's hand twitched and he shifted his eyes to the side as he couldn't turn his head much in the brace. "…Bunny?" a confused look crossed his tired features, "What happened?"

Barnaby looked awful, dark shadows under his eyes and his skin pale from lack of sleep and care. But still he managed a small smile, gently reaching out to pet Kotetsu's hair, his fingers lightly massaging his partner's scalp.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured softly, careful not to disturb the many wires and tubes connected to Kotetsu's body—including two transducers attached to the man's stomach.

"Like I got hit by two trucks and then a train." Kotetsu groaned, closing his eyes a moment, "What happened to you, pretty boy? Never seen you look so unkempt. Your curls are falling out. I didn't think that was possible…"

"Hush you." Barnaby grumbled, then sobered again. "You scared the shit out of me. I thought we'd lost you both."

He rested a hand on Kotetsu's belly, his thumb caressing the navel.

"What are you talking about? Did I take someone out on that last mission or something? It's all a blur…there was a lot of color, and then it all stopped and I felt sick…"

At his words, Barnaby hesitated, looking to the doctor to give confirmation.''

"Bunny…I can't move to look around but my sense of touch is unfortunately just fine—why are you touching my stomach? That's creepy."

Again, Barnaby looked to the doctor to speak for him.

"You are a mess, Mister Kaburagi. The accident you suffered in result at finally catching that fugitive NEXT really did a number on you. Luckily your suit protected you from more damage, though we had to cut you out of it and it had been, as I understand it, damaged beyond salvation." The doctor spoke up, looking at the clipboard kept at the foot of Kotetsu's bed for reference before listing off each of his injuries and their treatment for each one. "However, what Mister Brooks is trying to find the words to say is simply that when you came in we ran a full body scan to see the full damage done to you and we found…an anomaly. Something that shouldn't be there inside you and it caused us a lot of worry and made treatment difficult. As such, we couldn't medicate you as we normally would which would explain why you still feel so much pain now."

"What? What is it? A tumor? Can’t you cut it out?!" Kotetsu interrupted.

"Not exactly a tumor..." Barnaby bit his lip, looking oddly like a dog that had been caught doing something it shouldn't.

Kotetsu slid his honey-brown eyes over to the side again to look at him.

"...A baby..." Barnaby admitted, his cheeks flushing red.

It was clear Kotetsu didn't believe him by the way his eyebrows raised and the corners of his mouth pulled down, "Come on, Bunny, enough of the jokes. Really, what did they find? Am I sick? Is it…cancer or something?"

Barnaby's composure finally broke with a scowl. "I'm not joking with you, Kotetsu. Ask the doctor again if you don't believe me."

"It can't be a baby! Men aren't made that way, Bunny!" Kotetsu said, his voice starting to raise, but he quickly learned not to get over excited by the pain it caused his broken ribs and he grimaced and closed his eyes, breathing deeply to try and calm the pain. He took a slow breath before opening his eyes again, "I'm not a woman."

"Actually, recent NEXT studies have shown that some male NEXTs are capable of conceiving and bringing a baby to term should his…sexual partner be of a similar classification of NEXT. You are carrying a child, Wild Tiger. Apparently, Hundred Power is one of the types of NEXT powers that allow such things to happen."

Kotetsu blinked at him, "Still, impossible. Sex is still needed, right? I haven't had sex in—a long time."

"Nine months ago, Kotetsu" Barnaby reminded him, frowning. "It wasn't that long ago."

"Bunny…babies grow. _If_ I did have a baby in me from nine months ago then I'd be about ready to pop. But I haven't grown a belly. I'm not pregnant. And what are you saying nine months ago? What have you been telling people? No—no, I can't be pregnant. Nothing adds up!"

Realizing his mistake, Barnaby paled and clamped up, ignoring the strange look the doctor was giving him.

"Bunny—"

"Based on the size and development of the baby, we can safely guess that you are in your ninth month. Therefore you had to have had intercourse at that time. You may not remember it, or perhaps you had blocked it out, but there is no denying this baby."

With that said, the doctor pulled out a print off of an ultrasound and showed it to Kotetsu. "This is your baby. Though we haven't told your family yet. This is your news to tell your loved ones. Mister Brooks only found out because he happened to overhear a few nurses talking about it."

Barnaby's ears went pink with embarrassment. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but worry for Kotetsu's condition and the sudden agitation of the doctors had set him off.

Kotetsu stared at the image, his eyes flickering to his still flat looking belly a few times before they broke away and looked at Barnaby. Him. It was him. The only man—the only _person_ that he'd slept with since the passing of his wife had been his partner. If this were true, then Barnaby Brooks Jr. was the father of this baby.

But how could he say anything? They were not lovers, and Barnaby didn't know…didn't remember, right? At least, he had never once even hinted at knowing what they have done together influenced by the drink and given a private location away from eyes. Some had been at Bunny's apartment or a hotel room, but other times had been less comfortable. Public bathroom stalls in the back of a bar, the back seat of one of their cars… They had shared their bodies with each other many times since becoming partners, never to be acknowledged or remembered once the alcohol wore off.

How could he tell Bunny now? How would he react? Angry? Would he think that he'd been taken advantage of or even forced? It wasn't the case. Half the time Bunny had been the one to start it, but if he had no memory of that…

Kotetsu's blood ran cold.

Barnaby looked a smidge guiltier than he ought to have… or was that Kotetsu's hopeful imagination. Bunny wasn't saying anything…

With a small sigh that still hurt to let out, Kotetsu tore his gaze away.

Barnaby waited until the doctor left before speaking at last.  "... I'm sorry."

"Bunny…is this really not a trick?"

"...No, I'm afraid not." Barnaby sighed, mentally preparing himself for the storm coming his way. "I... know this is my fault..."

Kotetsu's eyes snapped back over to look at him.

Barnaby swallowed, repressing the urge to sink under Kotetsu's gaze. "I know... that baby... is mine..."

The older man's widened. So Bunny _did_ know…he _did_ remember…

Swallowing around a lump that had formed in his throat, Kotetsu suddenly had so many questions. Why hadn't Barnaby ever said anything? Did he have feelings for him or was he just an easy fuck when he couldn't find anyone else? What was his thoughts on the baby? He could have said nothing and Kotetsu would have raised it alone. No one else knew about them having ever slept together…no one would know the baby was Bunny's. Chances were, genetic-wise, that the baby would look more like Kotetsu, anyway. It'd be so easy to hide… Maybe that's what Barnaby wanted? To let him know that he would have no part in raising the baby? Maybe?  Surely it wouldn't be to ask him to give the baby up for adoption? Kotetsu was too much a family man for that idea…

He waited in silence for Barnaby to continue, steeling his heart against the pain he knew had to be coming.

Barnaby swallowed. "I know... this is my fault," he repeated, "and... I understand if you're angry. But... this baby... Kotetsu... please don't get rid of it..."

It was a selfish thing to ask, but Barnaby couldn't help himself. Having grown up an orphan, he knew the pain that came with having no parents. And truly, he wanted to be part of this baby's life...even if the rest of him wasn't ready. He wanted to give his child the happiness of family he never had.

Kotetsu swallowed again and adverted his gaze with a slight scowl. "Why didn't you ever say anything if you remembered?"

Barnaby flinched slightly before adverting his gaze. "... Because you ran away every time..."

This time it was Kotetsu who flinched and the involuntary action drew a pained groan from his throat.

"I…thought you'd be angry…that you didn't remember… I'm not like those young beautiful girls you take on dates. I'm an old man—a single father…What right do I have to make things complicated for a young man in his prime?"

"What?" Barnaby gave him an incredulous look. "What are you talking about?"

"The girls I see you with in the tabloids."

"That's for publicity!" Barnaby scowled, his brow furrowing. "Good Lord, Kotetsu. I thought it were obvious,"

"None of the other heroes do that! W--"

"I'm bisexual." Barnaby interrupted him. "The tabloids don't like that. So to counter negativity to my image, I pose as dating woman. All of whom are lesbians, acquaintances with similar dilemmas."

"Oh, and having a baby with some old man wouldn't ruin your image?"

"The difference is I love this old man!" Barnaby snapped at him.

Kotetsu's words died on his tongue and he stared at Barnaby for a long moment. The silence stretching out and growing thick between the two before the older finally spoke.

"You…love me?"

"D-did I stutter?" Barnaby actually did stutter himself, his face red with embarrassment. "It should have been obvious long ago..."

"When have you ever known me to pick up on anything 'obvious'?" Kotetsu asked.

Barnaby was about to respond when a he felt a small tap against his palm, coming from inside his partner. He blinked, attention diverted as curiosity took over.

"Bunny?"

A smile slowly grew on his face. "The baby... she's kicking! Well, trying to. She doesn't have much room in there. Cramped up and confined tightly, the doctor said. But here-"

He took Kotetsu's hand, thumb brushing over the worn knuckles, and guided it over to rest the palm against the spot where he'd felt the little bubbly taps.

"..That's just gas. I've been feeling it for months!"

Barnaby looked at him as if he were the stupidest man alive. "Kotetsu... think about what you just said in relation to what we learned today..."

"But it feels like gas!"

"Because the baby is packed up and tucked away inside!"

Kotetsu looked way, his cheeks flushing. "…Is it…okay after—everything?"

"She's... a bit bruised but otherwise showing good vital signs." Barnaby admitted. "The doctors were terrified you'd miscarry because of the incident. We... were this close to losing her..."

"Her…" Kotetsu glanced at his middle again, watching Barnaby's thumb rub his abs. "But…what about the other things? I drink…a lot… they say you shouldn't—at least women shouldn’t when…there is a baby…"

"You haven't drank in over eight months." Barnaby pointed out. "You told me that the smell of booze has been making you sick for months. We thought it was an allergy."

"Really? That doesn't sound like me…maybe I hit my head too hard… don't remember that." He lifted his hand and tenderly rubbed his bandaged forehead.

Barnaby eyed him. "Have you been drinking?"

"I thought I had…I mean, I do it a lot so I wouldn't be surprised if I have…but I didn't know about her, or I wouldn't!"

Barnaby looked uneasy. "We'll... have the doctors check... or something... She could have developed birth defects if you have..."

Kotetsu adverted his gaze, "…How was I supposed to know? I didn't have any symptoms…I mean, I gained weight yeah but not a belly so I just thought it was muscle weight. But I didn't have any problems Tomoe had! I didn't get sick in the mornings or start eating crazy food combinations! And being a man I didn't have a period to miss to clue me in on something may be going on inside! I didn't even know this was even possible!"

Another little tap brushed against his palm, the baby struggling to move in its cramped space, pushing lightly against his inner wall in protest.

Kotetsu said nothing, nor did he move his hand away or closer to the child within him. However, his eyes filled with tears, soon overflowing and running down his temples and into his hair and bandages.

"I messed up…I already messed up…If I did drink…I…I already hurt her…"

"Shhhhh…" Barnaby wiped the tears away, gently running his fingers through Kotetsu's hair again. There was nothing he could truly say to relieve the tension of the situation, but at the very least he could comfort his partner until the doctor returned.

"Bunny…I'm sorry…"

"It'll be alright." Barnaby tried to soothe, gently massaging the top of Kotetsu's head, as he liked it. "She'll be alright. Our... baby girl...."

"Bunny…I…I love you too…All those times I came back to you…" Kotetsu reached up, placing his hand on Barnaby's cheek, "…it was because I have real feelings for you. And after last time…the time in your hotel suite by the fireplace…I couldn't get that time out of my mind…I kept thinking about it, dreaming about it…about you…"

Barnaby flushed red, though he reached up to touch the hand upon his cheek, smiling down at Kotetsu. "Crazy old man... Making me chase you all this time..."

"Well, why would I assume a young, attractive man like yourself would even be interested in an old man like me? Maybe you should have been more direct with your flirting rather than just yell at me for…this, that, and the other thing."

"I'm sorry. I should have been more patient. You're my partner - I should have realized something was wrong." Barnaby admitted, resuming his petting of Kotetsu's hair. "I should have seen that you weren't feeling well."

"Bunny…" Kotetsu's cheeks heated, "Can I have a kiss? One not flavored with alcohol? Though I know my breath probably smells…I've been out for a while, I know, I can feel the full beard…"

A chuckle escaped the blond, his hand traveling down to dance fingers along Kotetsu's jaw. "Of course, my pretty little Tiger~"

Kotetsu smiled as Barnaby leaned in, "You called me that once before…one of our first times together."

"I know... in the Hotel in East Silver, under the moonlight from the window... After that party. I remember." Barnaby hummed, brushing his lips over Kotetsu's.

"…You need to get better condoms next time." Kotetsu muttered as their lips pressed closer, his eyes closed.

Barnaby ignored him, sinking deep into the kiss, his hand cupping Kotetsu's cheek, the other resting again on his baby. He felt as if his heart were swelling with happiness, a small hum rumbling from his throat.

"Gentle—neck." Kotetsu reminded when he felt a painful twinge during the kiss, but he didn't let that stop him from moving his lips against Barnaby's, tasting him, feeling him, enjoying him at last, completely sober.

Barnaby moaned softly, deepening the kiss whist being mindful of his partner's injuries. Petting the soft dark hair, noses brushing together and eyes closed-

"Kote- WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Forgetting his own injuries, Kotetsu gasped, breaking the kiss and attempting to turn his head towards the door and the sound of his older brother's voice. It was a mistake as the movement caused him great pain which he vocalized with a whimpering groan.

Barnaby, instinctively, reached out to ease his partner back into a more comfortable position, unintentionally spurring on the anger of Kotetsu's older brother standing shell-shocked in the doorway.

"Kotetsu!" he barked. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Pain…lots and lots of pain…" Kotetsu responded as he was eased back into the position the doctors had placed him in before he woke up. "Ow…"

Taking a few slow breaths, Kotetsu waited for the pain to fade a bit before opening his eyes, "Thanks, Bunny…"

Muramasa remained unmoved, glaring at Barnaby with a furious fire "So... how long has this been going on? Playing around with my brother like some toy, pretty boy?"

Barnaby said nothing, though his displeasure from the insult was evident upon his face.

"Muramasa, that's not nice." Kotetsu frowned, his bruised hand sliding up to touch Barnaby's.

"Neither is hiding things from your family..." he growled back.

"I'm not hiding anythin— _ow_ …"

"Oh? So you letting a younger man take advantage of you is something you aren't hiding?" his brother crossed his arms.

"This is a new development and he's not taking advantage of me! I asked him to kiss me!"

"And what about this supposed 'baby' he put inside of you?"

"Well, aren't you jumping to conclusions here?"

"The nurses treating you told us." Muramasa glared at him.

"The medical staff doesn't know if it's Bunny's or not! You assumed that part! For all you know the baby could be Antonio's! You know we used to mess around a bit back before Tomoe! Or it could have been someone you don't know!" Kotetsu huffed painfully. Grimacing off the pain, he paused before continuing.

"…We were both drunk…" he admitted, "And I don't think that the family needs to know about drunk sex after it happens, so don't say that was kept secret! It'd still be private if it wasn't for this baby—which I didn't know about until the doctor told me what I woke up!"

"It's mine." Barnaby interjected, showing no shame or guilt as he stared hard at Kotetsu's brother, daring him to object again.

"Bunny…" Kotetsu soothed, rubbing his arm.

But Barnaby ignored him, still glaring at Muramasa. "What Kotetsu and I do is none of your business. He's an adult - his choices are his own to make."

"Didn't I just say that—kinda?" Kotetsu frowned before movement and a squeal sounded behind Muramasa, Kaede soon rushing in past her uncle and up to Barnaby.

"I think I have a right to know who's been fucking around with my little brother, Brooks." Muramasa hissed as Kaede ran into the room.

"Barnaby! You're here!"

"K-Kaede…" Kotetsu pouted at not being the first one greeted by his daughter.

Barnaby gave a smile to the girl, engaging in a friendly hug that was far too showy to be proper, if only to see Muramasa seethe.

The girl reveled in the hug, trying to hold in another squeal of excitement at the handsome young hero she so admired. Though her uncle's words hadn't gone over her head and she looked at him when the hug ended, "Uncle?"

Muramasa hesitated, clamping up but continuing to glare at Barnaby.

She looked at Barnaby, "Did something happen?"

"Kaede… Daddy wants a hug!" Kotetsu pouted.

"Umm..." Barnaby adverted his eyes, hesitant on answering the girl's question, much like her uncle.

"I'm not a child anymore, you know! What happened?"

"Kaedeeeee!" Kotetsu tugged on her sleeve which he could barely reach without hurting himself.

"Dad, stop! Wait for a minute! Uncle, what happened?!" she exclaimed, shaking her father off.

"Kaede…" Kotetsu felt the sting of tears in his eyes. She hadn't even greeted him or asked how he was feeling. He'd just woken up after a major accident that had hospitalized him and the first thing she says to him is 'Dad, stop'?

"Kotetsu-" Barnaby reached out to touch Kotetsu's cheek.

Kotetsu shifted his gaze away from everyone as his mother walked in behind Muramasa with a tin in hand; snacks from home for her younger son to enjoy as he healed. She had hurried out to the car to get them when she learned he had woken up.

"I just wanted a proper greeting from my baby girl who hadn't so much as looked at me since she got here before we get into this. But fine, since knowing what happened is more important than seeing how your daddy is doing after being unconscious for days after an accident at work, I'll tell you that first. Despite how much pain I'm in at the moment because the doctors can't up the painkiller dosage! Daddy got really drunk one night and stumbled his way to Bunny's window where  he drank more with Bunny, made a baby, and now the secret's out and your uncle is probably imagining thirty different ways to kill Bunny! _That's_ what happened!" he snapped.

"Kotetsu!" Muramasa and Barnaby both snapped at the same time.

"Did I lie?" he snapped again.

"You didn't need to be harsh!" Barnaby scolded him.

"She's a child! Your daughter! Don't be so childish!" Muramasa shouted.

Kaede, on the other hand, faltered, her expression falling and becoming confused, hurt and scared. "...What...?"

"And it's not childish to treat Bunny the way you have since you walked in here?" Kotetsu snapped at his brother. "Do you think I enjoy being the last one greeted by my own daughter all the time? That I never get hugs from her anymore? I'm tired, am in shock, and in too much pain to pretend it doesn't hurt! Maybe I'm not the best father, maybe I am embarrassing, but I do my best!" He cried out, starting to choke on his words.

"Dad…"

"I love you, Kaede, you are my world, so I'm not going to stop trying to shower you with affection!"

"Kotetsu-" Barnaby tried to rest a hand on the man's shoulder.

Kotetsu didn't look at him—or anyone, silently laying there with fresh tears.

"Alright," Anju pushed in past her older son and set the tin down on the table, "I think we all need to take a deep breath and calm ourselves. We have a lot to talk about as a family and I won't have us doing so like barbarians. Muramasa, please close the door. No one else needs to overhear us."

Muramasa looked displeased, but did as told, quietly closing the door to give them all privacy.

"Good. Now everyone take a moment to calm yourselves. Sit down. Muramasa, that chair, Mister Brooks, that one, and Kaede, this one." She directed her family and Barnaby.

Barnaby cautiously took his seat, next to Kotetsu's beside, barely restraining himself from taking his lover's hand and squeezing it to comfort him.

The elderly woman let the silence fill the room a moment before she spoke. "Okay, first off, Kaede, as snippy as your father said it, he has a point. You have been worried about him ever since we got the call about what had happened, you should have at least asked him how he was feeling now that he's awake. He is your father. It's okay to show him you were worried to death about him all week."

Kaede sank slightly in her seat before getting up and walking over to her father, "Sorry…I really was worried about you…" she said, giving him a shy, gentle hug to which her father seemed to calm under, returning it as best he could.

"And Kotetsu, calm your emotions. There was no need for your outburst. Honestly…why am I still having to play the peacemaker with you boys?" his mother said after Kaede moved back to her seat.

"Alright, next order of business. You two," she looked at Kotetsu and Barnaby, "Please explain to us what is going on here and what this is about a baby?"

At long last Barnaby sank slightly in his seat, both from embarrassment and shame. Discussing it with Kotetsu was one thing, but his family... Barnaby was most certain they would rip him to shreds if they knew the truth…

"Turns out my little brother here has been messing around with his partner... and somehow got himself pregnant. A full nine months already, so the rumor has it." Muramasa interjected, narrowing his eyes at the two dangerously.

"Well, so much for that." Barnaby mused dryly.

"Is your name Kotetsu or Barnaby Brooks?" the woman turned on her son, "You'll have your turn to speak."

"Dad? Mister Barnaby?" Kaede looked between them.

Kotetsu sighed, "After Tomoe…I never thought I'd move on…I didn't want to. She was the love of my life, we had planned to grow old together…have a house full of kids together. We had been just starting to try for a second child when she fell ill…" his gaze flickered towards Kaede, "After she was gone I was sure I'd never fall in love again, never…need to be romanced and _touched_ again. And I was right…for years I was fine alone focusing on my job and visiting my family every chance I got…

"But then everything changed. I began to feel it take hold of my heart every time I found myself lost in Bunny's green eyes…" Kotetsu closed his eyes, remembering back. "I resisted it for a long time. But then one night, Bunny and I got drunk together… things changed after that. Again and again we would find ourselves drunk together—kissing and flirting…but Bunny would never acknowledge that it happened afterwards so I thought he didn't remember it, and never said anything. I thought he wouldn't return my feelings so I let it go, but the drunken evenings kept happening—up until nine months ago. That was the last time. He started going out on more dates for publicity things and I kept my distance…"

"But—Barnaby's a _man_!" Kaede interjected.

Kotetsu smiled and shook his head, "I married a woman and had a beautiful baby girl with her…but she truly had been the only woman I had ever been interested in. Muramasa knows this as he walked in on it a few times when I was a teenager, but before I met your mother, I had a few flings with different boys my age. Your uncle never liked it or approved, and was glad when I brought your mother home to meet the family. Glad I got over my 'gay phase' as he called it at the time. So I'm really not surprised by his reaction when he walked in here earlier and saw me with Bunny."

The latter of whom finally gave in to take Kotetsu's hand and give it comforting squeeze.

"Anyway, when I woke up, the doctor told me that they had found out that, as Muramasa said, I'm somehow carrying a baby. Something to do with my NEXT powers. And…there is only one person I have been with like that since Tomoe…nine months ago…" Kotetsu continued on. "Suddenly, Bunny and I couldn't pretend it had never happened before…"

Barnaby could only nod, unable to form words in the presence of Kotetsu's mother.

"I see. Then, as a mother, I must ask. What are your intentions towards my son, Mister Brooks?"

Barnaby blinked, caught off guard. "M-My what, ma'am?"

"Your intentions. Are your feelings for him real? Do you plan to be part of my second grandchild's life?"

"Of course!"

Without meaning to, Barnaby scowled. He couldn't help it; nerves on edge made him slightly prickly as it was, and though he knew the old woman meant no harm in looking out for her son, he still felt the brush of offence to his person.

"I love Kotetsu - and even if I did not, I wouldn't just up and abandon him. This... this is my fault just as much. This baby is mine; as someone who never had a family, what would I be if I were to relay the same fate upon my own child?"

"Bunny…your uncuteness is showing…" Kotetsu whispered, giving his hand a squeeze, "Calm down. My mom can be intimidating, but she's a reasonable woman."

Anju nodded and turned on her son, "And, you feel the same?"

Kotetsu flushed, "You know I would have never…been with him in that way if I didn't have real feelings for him, Ma. I…fell in love with Bunny, and want to raise this baby with him."

"That's what I wanted to hear. So when's the wedding?"

Barnaby strong wall shattered and he went red and flustered, sputtering words of confusion. Wedding, but... he hadn't even gotten the chance to propose to Kotetsu yet! Not that he was complaining - having Anju's approval was one checkmark off his list. But still... he'd need to plan a good date, the right time... goodness, he didn't even know if Kotetsu would be out of the hospital before the baby was born.

Kotetsu sputtered, "Mom!"

The woman smirked, "Goodness, Mister Brooks, calm those cheeks before your head turns into a tomato. I was teasing you. You already rushed one thing; don’t feel the need to rush further."

She turned then to her granddaughter, "Kaede, dear, what are your thoughts on all this? Your new baby brother or sister—"

"Sister. She's a girl." Kotetsu confirmed.

"Thank you. Your new baby sister…and…about your father having a relationship with Mister Brooks?"

"Hold on!" Muramasa interjected. "Don't you think this is a bit fishy, Mom? You're going too easy on this - your own son, a man, is pregnant! That isn't supposed to happen to men!"

"That is a question I'll be talking to the doctor about. I'm sure there is a logical explanation."

As if to echo her thoughts, the baby inside Kotetsu started tapping inside of him, making her presence known.

"It's happening again! Kaede! Come here!"

Without a word, the girl got up and moved towards her father, and he reached out to grab her hand, moving it to feel what he was sure was just gas bubbles, but Barnaby insisted it was the baby kicking.

The baby, his second daughter, kicked as best she could in her cramped space, shifting for more room uncomfortably.

Kotetsu smiled at his daughter, "That's your sister, to me it feels like little bubbles but it's her kicking.

Kaede didn't say anything, looking down at her hand as she felt the little movements.

"Poor thing... she's probably cramped in there." Barnaby mused, gently stroking Kotetsu's head.

"Not my fault. My belly didn't grow like a woman's does when carrying…"

She couldn't take it anymore; wrenching her hand free from her father's grip, Kaede ran to the door, yanked it open and bolted out of the room.

"K-Kaede?!" Kotetsu tried to move to follow, causing himself a lot of pain.

"Kotetsu, no-!" Barnaby tried to hold him down; Muramasa, on the other hand, got up to chase after his niece.

"What a mess—Muramasa, stop right there! You aren't the one she needs to talk to right now. You have your own issues to work out here." Anju snapped.

"But Ma-"

"No buts! You are staying here. Mister Brooks…seeing as Kotetsu is unable to go, you'll have to. This is between the three of you, after all."

Barnaby nodded, though he was reluctant to rise from his seat. He left the room with a heavy heart, knowing that it was ultimately his doing for upsetting the girl. He was, after all, her idol - and here he'd gone and made off with her father. A worse insult than trailing off with a friend.

He searched the hospital before finally finding her in the gardens, sitting at a bench and looking to the ground. Gathering his courage, which he never thought he'd need in face of his partner's daughter (just yet, anyway), he quietly crept over and took a seat next to her. And then waited in silence for her to take her time to speak.

"Why?" she finally broke the silence, not looking at him, "Why my dad?"

Barnaby opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again, finding his throat choked.

"Why Him? Why not—anyone else? Why not…wait a few more years?"

Barnaby hesitated before revealing his intentions at long last. "Because... I love him. I... am not into women as much as I am into men. Kotetsu... your father.... he's the only person whose ever made me feel complete."

"…But _I_ like you, Barnaby!"

"I know you do, but..."

How could he break this to her nicely?

"You're too young... and what I am is an idol. An image. Who I am on HeroTV... is not who I am in real life. Your father was one of the first people to help me open up. He saw me other than hero."

The girl huffed, crossing her arms. "But—my dad's annoying and embarrassing and overly affectionate!"

Barnaby couldn't help but smile. "But that's what I love about him. Kaede... why are you so angry at your father?"

"Because—He's _my_ father!" she stressed.

Barnaby blinked at her.

"I lost my mom—why should I share my dad with that _thing_ inside him making bubbles? Why does he love _it_ more than me?! And you—you caused it to happen! You put _it_ in him somehow! Why—don't you like me? Do you want him to forget about me? Why, Barnaby?!" She was clearly getting more upset as the subject shifted away from Barnaby's romance with her father and to what the real issue was; her voice mounting in volume.

"Kaede-" Barnaby took the girl by the shoulders, gently turning her to face him, "-look at me. Your father does not love that baby more than you. Before you and your grandmother and uncle even arrived, he barely wanted much to do with it. Still doesn't quite believe the doctor's word. He loves you both - he wants BOTH of you in his life. I know that if he lost you, he'd be devastated."

"No he said so! He said it! He admitted that he wants to _raise_ it with you! _With you_. That thing will get to have my dad all the time while I'm off being raised by Grandma! I hardly get to see my dad and here that _new daughter_ gets to have him all to herself every day!"

Ah, so that was the problem. Barnaby felt a smidge of guilt; here he and Kotetsu were all hyped about the child, forgetting that Kotetsu's first was in a sticky situation. Still, he smiled at the girl.

"And who says you wouldn't be with us?"

It wasn't his place to say, but he knew it was something he needed to discuss with Kotetsu. Kaede was right in that area - it wouldn't be fair to leave her out of the picture, not when she needed her father most.

"I was four last time I lived with my dad. He sent me away. He doesn't want to raise me!"

"Kaede, that's not true!" Barnaby injected. "He left you with your grandmother to keep you safe. As a Hero, his schedule is unpredictable. I can vouch for that. And...at that time, crime was high in the city. It wasn't safe. He didn't want to put you in danger. He thought you'd be better living with your grandmother out in the country, where you wouldn't be exposed to the horrors we face. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't have cared. You...have an incredible father, Kaede."

He looked at her seriously.

"Don't take him for granted. He loves you with all his heart."

"I—I miss him…" She slumped against Barnaby's shoulder and gripped his jacket, "I miss him and I hate it! I hate that he's so far away, I get so mad…he's not with me…"

Kaede began to sob, her tears starting to soak through Barnaby's sleeve and Barnaby held her, letting her release the pent up pain she'd been harboring for years due to her father's absence.

"I hate him…he should have let me stay…he should have! Dad's an idiot…stupid, stupid…"

"Shhh…" he gently patted her back. "He loves you. There's nothing more that he wants than a happy life for you. A safe life."

"Idiot…I only wanted my dad!" she hiccupped. Then she pulled back and looked up at Barnaby with tearful brown eyes so much like her father's, "Barnaby…are you really having a baby with my dad?"

He slowly nodded; there was no denying the truth. But...

"That doesn't mean you are being replaced. He wants - _needs_ you in his life. The baby's life; _our_ life. We both want you, Kaede."

She was quiet a moment before asking another question, "…Are you going to marry him?"

At this, he paused.

"I would like to," he stated, "when the time is right. When he is ready. Perhaps when you and the baby are a few years older."

"I don't want to be the flower girl!" She said right away, "I know my dad would try to make me be the flower girl, but I'm not little anymore! Throwing flowers on the ground is a kid's job!"

"How about this - your father even suggests it, and we put him in the dress and you can be his bride's maid." Barnaby chuckled.

The girl finally smiled, laughing a little at the idea.

Barnaby, too, shared a chuckled, smile warming at the young daughter of his lover. "Well, are you feeling a bit better?"

She nodded and paused, "…Did I upset Dad?"

"Mmmm," Barnaby pondered for a moment. "I don't think much, but I still think you should give him a big hug when you return, yes?"

She slumped her shoulders, "But he always wants hugs…"

"But this time I think he actually needs one."

She sighed and nodded, "Okay…"

He helped her to her feet before leading her back inside, anxiety gnawing at his nerves again.

"…Do I have to call you 'Dad' now too, Barnaby?" she asked as they walked.

Barnaby hesitated. Truly, he wasn't quite comfortable with going that far yet, but seeing as he'd be a father soon anyways...

"Only if you want to." he managed to answer.

"I don't. It's too weird!" she shook her head.

Well that was a relief, Barnaby mused as the two came back up to the room, voices of Kotetsu and his mother echoing from inside.

Kaede paused before they drew too close, "…I still can't believe you both are gay…"

"Well... to be honest, we aren't completely 'gay'. The term is bisexual" Barnaby admitted, coming up to the door.

"Same thing. You are still dating my dad." She sighed and crossed her arms, "I never—ever thought about my dad ever moving on with another man, and I never thought you'd be into guys! It's so sudden…"

"You don't approve?"

"It's not that—part of me is glad he can finally move on after Mom…he's been really depressed. It's just a shock that it's with you since I thought you both were straight!"

"That would be the tabloids' doing." Barnaby actually scowled this time, though not at her. "They don't like the idea of Heroes being... of the 'sodomy' type..."

"Sodomy?"

"Never mind."

She nodded before asking one last time, "And you really do love my dad? It's not just because of the baby?"

"Of course - I loved your dad long before the baby was even conceived."

"Good. Just making sure." She said before hurrying to the door and walking into the hospital room where her family was.

Barnaby followed suit, smiling at he entered the room and caught sight of Kotetsu in the bed, his arms full of his daughter.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I—I'm not ready to do this!" Kotetsu gasped, feeling panicked. "I can't—no, I changed my mind! I want to wait longer!"

He sat propped up in his hospital bed, neck still in a brace, ribs still wrapped, and leg still in a cast, but the minor injuries had all gone. His mother and Barnaby were both with him, sitting on either side of the bed for support.

"You can't change your mind. The doctors have already induced labor. There is no stopping this baby from coming now." Anju soothed, playing with a lock of his hair. "…You need a hair cut. It's getting long…"

Barnaby couldn't help but giggle, seeing his lover's cheeks all puffed up in stubbornness. "Just relax, breathe." he comforted, gently holding the other man in his arms. "Our little one will be here soon."

"Didn't I just say I'm not ready for that? She can stay inside another week!"

"Kotetsu, she's squished and the doctors worry that she won't last much longer in there."

Kotetsu gave a pouting glare at his boyfriend and turned to his mother, resting his forehead against her shoulder, "I'm scared…"

While Anju comforted her son, Barnaby let himself drift off into thought. A father... He'd be a father soon. The mere thought made him shiver with anticipation. He was both excited and absolutely terrified.

"Is it too late to trade places? Have Bunny be the pregnant one?" Kotetsu asked suddenly.

"Yes." Barnaby smirked at him, gently stroking his cheek.

"Mean." Kotetsu flopped over towards Barnaby, holding his belly, "It's hurting again!" he gasped.

"Shhhhh." Barnaby shushed, gently giving him a hug. "Do you want me to rub your back? Get you some water?"

The older man nodded pathetically.

Barnaby lovingly kissed his cheek, moving his arm so to reach his lover's back while Anju got up to get a cup of water from the water bottles that were in the room for his use while the doctors waited for his contractions to get closer together. She helped him get it down as his neck brace hindered such things when he didn't have a straw. (Which he no longer had because he'd chewed the one he'd had before until it was useless as a straw.)

"This still doesn't feel real…" Kotetsu muttered after he'd drank the offered water.

The baby shifted grumpily inside of him as if to argue, more than eager to be freed of her cramped prison.

He placed his hand over his stomach, rubbing it with his thumb. "Hush you, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Almost ready!" a doctor announced.

Kotetsu whimpered, gripping Barnaby's arm tightly. "I'm not…"

"It'll be over soon." Barnaby soothed again, carefully wrapping an arm around Kotetsu's shoulders to support him, offering him his hand. "And then, you will be holding our little girl in your arms, and think this whole thing worth it. Just breathe and try to relax. I'm here, your mother is here, it'll be fine. I promise."

The pain mounted again and Kotetsu clenched his teeth.

"Remember to breathe!" A nurse coached.

"Don't—tell me to breathe!" he snapped back.

She just smiled and shook her head, "Trust me, breathing helps. Your baby is coming and you need to know when to breathe and when to push."

Barnaby winced as he felt Kotetsu's grip around his hand tighten, hearing his bones creak. Still, he kissed his partner's cheek, nuzzling him affectionately with mute excitement.

"Almost there."

"How did Tomoe do this? Mom, why would you do this twice?!" Kotetsu gasped.

Anju chuckled, "Because holding you and your brother in my arms after you were finally born was the best moments of my life—your father's too. You'll understand soon, my boy."

"Push!" A doctor called out.

Kotetsu shook his head, but soon he was crying out, squeezing Barnaby's hand with all his might as he was coached through the process by his mother.

Before it was over, Without realizing it, Kotetsu had activated his power, his body and eyes blowing blue as he pushed. It wasn't long after that, the cry of a baby filling the room.

Barnaby paled, getting up in fear that Kotetsu had actually fired the baby out of himself, only to see the doctor holding her with a bewildered face. She was small, tiny even; being cramped in the womb for nine months hadn't done her well. She was skinny, shivering and still in the fetal position, little whimpering cries echoing from her mouth.

The doctor handed her gently over to the nurse who took her to be cleaned and checked over.

"Wait…where…where are you taking her?" Kotetsu groaned, watching her walk off across the room.

"To be looked over. Unfortunately, as we have feared, she is very small, almost premature. We must look her over and examine for any health conditions or abnormalities" the doctor tried to explain.

"But…she's scared!" He protested.

"We'll have her back in your arms soon enough-"

Kotetsu looked wide-eyed at Barnaby, worried.

"She'll be fine" Barnaby comforted, though he himself was riddled with anxiety.

* * *

The baby was returned to the two three hours later, a little breathing tube attached to her nose, wires to her small body, and an IV in her arm. Wrapped in a warm blanket, her little head poking out, the nurse carefully handed her over to Kotetsu, adjusting his arms to carry her carefully.

"I know how to hold her, she's my second little angel…" Kotetsu said, cradling her gently, finally able to relax now that she was there in his arms. "You're so tiny…"

She glanced up at Kotetsu, her green eyes matching her father Barnaby's as she tiredly took in the sight of her birth parent. She whimpered softly, still getting accustomed to her new world before beginning to root around for food.

"Hey cutie~ Feel better?" he cooed at her before growing alarmed in surprise when she turned her head, finding his nipple through his thin hospital gown. "I—I'm not built like that!" he gasped.

Anju chuckled, mixing up a bottle of warmed formula for her new granddaughter. "Here, try giving her this one to suck on." She handed it to Kotetsu who offered it to the baby girl.

She whimpered, not liking the rubber at first before reluctantly taking the faux nipple, suckling for a mere few seconds before spitting it out stubbornly.

"Oh come on, don't be like that…you need to eat. Yummy, yummy!" he cooed, trying to coax her to try it again.

Still she fussed and whined, wriggling and turning her head away from the offered bottle.

"Come on, num-num-nummy~" Kotetsu continued to try enticing her to drink, but this time by squeezing the bottle's nipple slightly to get a drop formed on its tip before depositing it on her lips.

She whimpered, looking up at him, tears gathering in her eyes.

"What happened?" Barnaby asked, coming into the room with a bag of take out in hand.

"She's hungry but isn't taking well to the bottle…she seems to prefer…er…me. But I can't do that for her…" Kotetsu sighed.

Barnaby raised an eyebrow. "I could get the nurse in to ask what to do because she won't take it? Some babies are fussy - so I've read, you would know better than myself, Mrs. Kaburagi - so... I don't know, maybe pacifying her first?"

"Muramasa wasn't picky, but Kotetsu was. However, being a woman I had a natural substitute." She nodded.

"So it's genetic then." Barnaby sighed, looking down at the little girl who had gone from whimpering to squawking rather irritated the more her father tried to ease the bottle on her. "I'll get a nurse."

He tapped the call button on the side of the bed and waited, watching Kotetsu and his daughter the while.

"We still need to name her." Kotetsu sighed, handing the bottle back to Anju and tried offering his daughter his finger to suck on like a pacifier.

Barnaby watched as she took hold of his finger with two too-tiny hands, cuddling it like it were her teddy bear. He hesitated; "I... I was thinking... S-Samantha..."

Kotetsu gave an understanding nod. "And how about Emily for a middle name?"

"I like the idea but... I was also thinking... Tomoe... after your wife..."

Kotetsu's eyes filled with emotion. "Bunny…" He smiled and looked back down at their daughter. "Samantha Tomoe….which last name should she have?"

"Both ours." Barnaby smiled, gently stroking her tiny cheek. "Both our names."

"Brooks-Kaburagi or Kaburagi-Brooks?"

"Either one works" Barnaby shrugged as the nurse came into the room.

"You rang?" she asked, her eyes drifting to the baby in Kotetsu's arms.

"She won't accept the bottle." Kotetsu explained.

"I see..." she frowned. "Have you tried stimulating her?"

"I tried what I remember worked with my older daughter when she was little."

"Hmmm... I'll grab the doctor, see if he can suggest something for you, then..."

"Please. She needs to eat and keeps trying to use what can't feed her."

"I'll talk to the doctor." she promised, leaving the room.

"Thank you!" Kotetsu called out, then looked at Barnaby, "Do you know if Muramasa and Kaede are on their way yet? Sammy needs to meet her big sister!"

Muramasa had taken his niece home to Oriental Town so that she wouldn't miss school, Anju having stayed to help her son through the rest of his pregnancy. When Kotetsu was getting ready to give birth, they had called his brother to have him bring Kaede back to the city.

Barnaby nodded. "I called them shortly after the baby was given the OK, right after you passed out. They should be here within an hour or so. Kaede was nervous - I think she's still worried about being forgotten or replaced."

"Nonsense. She's my first beautiful baby girl! I could never forget her What's changed is now I have two baby girls to love. My heart grew, it's not pushing her out to make room for Sammy, and just as Tomoe wasn't pushed out to make room for Bunny!"

"I know - we still have to be patient, though. This isn't easy for her." Barnaby soothed, kissing Kotetsu's forehead as the doctor came into the room, the nurse in tow.

"I'm told your little one isn't taking the bottle." The doctor observed as he approached.

"No sir." Barnaby shook his head, looking down at his newborn daughter fussing in Kotetsu's arms. "She refuses the bottle. She... would prefer... my partner to it, but..."

"He's unable to produce milk." The doctor nodded, "It certainly is a problem that she doesn't take the bottle, but at least she is wanting to breastfeed. That could work in our favor."

"How?" Kotetsu asked as he felt his daughter attempt to do just that again. "Sammy, baby, that's not going to work!"

"Not now, but it will." The doctor smirked. "We had this in development for mothers who are unable to breastfeed but wish to have that experience…in a way."

He paused and held out his hand, the nurse handing him a tan colored bag. "It hasn't been tested yet, but it's designed to hook over a mother's shoulder and lay down her chest, the nipple is synthetic but has a more natural texture for the baby to suck on. You just fill the bag with the warm milk, first."

Barnaby had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the look on Kotetsu's face.

"I-if it makes it so she doesn't starve herself…I…will try it…" Kotetsu said, clearly not a huge fan of the idea of using a 'boob bottle' as he'd decided it was called.

The doctor nodded and the nurse transferred the warm milk out of the regular bottle and into the experimental one before helping Kotetsu get it on without too much pain from his broken ribs.

The baby hesitated at first with the new invention, eyeing it suspiciously, but then slowly took the nipple into her mouth and began suckling, her hand contently kneading the fake breast.

"It—it worked!" Kotetsu blinked in surprise, watching her finally drink the much needed milk. He smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her wavy dark hair. "That's my good girl, Samantha."

She continued to preoccupy herself with drink, suckling away until finally she pulled back, whimpering softly before starting to cry again.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Kotetsu cooed, propping her up carefully onto his shoulder to burp her.

Barnaby watched him with a smile, though his mind was going haywire with nervousness. A parent... he was a real parent now. The thought terrified him more than anything and yet he had never felt happier. "She looks so much like you..."

"She has some of you in her, too." Kotetsu said, looking up at Barnaby. He grinned and after Samantha had let out her bubbles of air, he pulled his lover down into a kiss.

Barnaby made a noise of surprise, sinking into the kiss with his hand snaking its way up to cup his lover's cheek. "She has your personality though. She's going to be just like her father."

"We are both her father, Bunny. You need to be more specific."

"Mother-father then" Barnaby teased, poking Kotetsu in the nose.

"…How about Tiger Daddy and Bunny Daddy?"

"Daddy and Papa sounds better." Barnaby mused, trying to avoid usage of his nickname around their daughter.

"Papa-Bunny then?" Kotetsu grinned.

"If we can use Mama-Tiger."

"Not cute, Bunny…"

"Mama."

"Bunny, stop." Kotetsu pouted.

A tiny burp echoed in his ear, Samantha quieting her whimpers and snuggling against her father's shoulder, full and content at last.

"Cute…" Kotetsu rubbed her back and looked up at Barnaby, "She's got a full tummy now…would you like to hold her?"

Barnaby nodded slowly, his stomach churning nervously.

Kotetsu nodded and Anju stepped in to help transfer her granddaughter to her other father's arms, as Kotetsu's movement was still restricted by injury.

"Support her head; her neck is fragile right now." She told her son's lover as she helped position him into holding her against his chest and in his arms.

The moment she was passed over, Samantha started to bawl, shaking her tiny fists in protest. Barnaby panicked; "K-Kotetsu-! What do I do?!"

"Smile, comfort her. Tell her it's okay, that you're her Papa-Bunny. And whatever you do, don't let her smell fear." Kotetsu laughed. "That's what Tomoe told me first time I held Kaede and she started crying…"

"Dad?" Kaede's voice called out, the girl standing in the doorway, staring at her father and Barnaby with wide eyes.

"Kaede!" Kotetu turned to grin at her, "I've been waiting for you! Come in and meet your little sister, Samantha Tomoe Brooks-Kaburagi."

"That's a mouthful..." the girl mumbled, shuffling into the room styling, stopping short at the sight of the little girl in Barnaby's arms. She shivered; clearly she hadn't gotten over her fear or anxiety, or forgotten what her father had said to her regarding his pregnancy out of frustration.

Kotetsu sighed and held out his hand to her, beckoning her closer, "Kaede, baby, come to daddy a moment."

Kaede bit her lip, about to when she caught sight of the fake breast attached to Kotetsu's shoulder. "...Really dad?"

"Yes. Come here, I want to talk to you about something. You don't have to hug me if you don't want to…"

She stared at him for a moment, then nodded, slowly making her way over to her father's side and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Kaede, I'm not always as unobservant as I seem. I realize how having a baby sister is affecting your life, so over these past weeks since we found out that we were having Samantha, I have been having some conversations with your grandmother. Now, understand that you can say no to this if it's not what you want, but…I would like it if you came to live with me in Sternbild again. It won't be right away, mind you. Mom insisted that you finish off the semester at your current school before transferring to one here in the city. It'd give me enough time to find a new place where you can have your own room my current place you'd have to share with me and you're too old to want to sleep in Daddy's bed, right?" He smiled at her and rubbed her back, "What d'ya say? You'd be able to see your sister a lot more, too."

She stared at him, mouth agape, words lost on her tongue.

"You know…if you want to…Besides, you know the truth about Daddy's job now…I should have asked you this when you had found out about me being Wild Tiger…but I had thought you were happy in Oriental town and your friends are all there so I never asked. I understand if you want to stay there, but…you are welcome to call Sternbild 'home', too…"

But Kaede was already nodding before he finished speaking, her expression confronting and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"K-Kaede!" Kotetsu panicked, his thumb rubbing a tear off her cheek, "Don't cry! We already have one crying cutie in this room!"

"I-I wanna be with you, Daddy!" she sobbed, leaning into his touch. "D-Don't-! Don't leave me again!"

Kotetsu blinked in surprise and, despite the pain it caused him, he leaned over, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close into a hug. "I never wanted to leave you."

She shook her head, sobbing into his chest as she embraced him, relishing in her father's comfort for the first time in years.

"I love you, Kaede…I always—always have. Even before you were born…"

She merely whimpered, crying until her breathing slowed to a faint wheezing, though silent tears still rolled down her cheeks.

Kotetsu continued holding her close, letting her calm down before he kissed the top of her head and pulled back to smile at her, "Would you like to give Bunny a break and hold your baby sister for a bit? Bunny still looks terrified that she's crying in his arms."

Kaede hesitated, looking nervously at the blond and baby. But still she nodded, reluctantly pulling away from her father to have the baby girl handed over to her.

Once settled, Samantha's crying slowed to a few hiccups as she popped her thumb in her mouth and looked up at her older sister curiously.

Despite her fear, her worries gnawing holes into her heart, Kaede couldn't help but smile at the little girl. "Hello..." she cooed, stroking the tiny baby's cheek with her thumb. "She's really small..."

"My belly didn't grow like it should have…she didn't have much space to grow in." Kotetsu nodded, "But she's mostly healthy, according to the nurse who brought her back from being looked at." He smiled, "Look, she's already looking up to her big sister."

The baby gave a toothless grin and reached her free hand up to try and grab the lock of Kaede's hair that had fallen down against her cheek.

Anju smiled at the two girls, reminded slightly of the first time Muramasa held his baby brother.

"Where is your uncle? That boy better not be avoiding meeting his new niece!"

Kaede looked up, "He had been right behind me when I asked what room Dad was in…" she said as Samantha's fingers curled around the lock of hair and pulled.

As if to echo her thoughts, a voice called out, "Kotetsu... what the hell are you wearing?"

"Hu?" Kotetsu frowned and looked up at his brother who now appeared in the door. "What? Oh—Boob-bottle." He said, looking down and realizing the bottle was still hanging off his shoulder. "Sammy didn't like a normal bottle so the doctor suggested we try this—Bunny, help me outta it…she's done eating for four hours…"

Barnaby nodded, moving to help his husband out of the sling, setting the false breast aside as Kaede continued to fawn over her new sister. He smiled at the two of them, then at Kotetsu, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Feeling better now?"

"Much. Thank you, Bunny." Kotetsu smiled, kissing his boyfriend's soft lips. He chuckled and leaned back against the pillows propping him up. "Don't worry that she was crying for you. It won't last, and I'll help you learn all the fatherly things once they let me leave this place."

Barnaby nodded, though silently he felt a giant weight lift off his chest at Kotetsu's words of reassurance. He would never say it out loud, but the prospect scared him so much, especially with his daughter being so small and weak, and truthfully he looked to Kotetsu for mentorship in this area more than anything. True, Kotetsu was not the greatest parent, but he was much more experienced than Barnaby would be.

Brushing back a strand of hair from Kotetsu's face, he tutted slightly at the faint raccoon rings outlining Kotetsu's eyes. "You should rest. The baby needs you to be healthy and strong for her."

"But—Kaede just got here, and—" Kotetsu looked over at his two daughters, then back at Barnaby with a sigh. He had to trust Barnaby at some point, and his mother and brother were there to help…and he was pretty tired…

"Alright…"

Barnaby smiled down at him, carefully helping him into a more comfortable position before tucking the blankets up to his chin. "Goodnight, my sweet Tiger."

"Wake me if anything happens." Kotetsu muttered, closing his eyes and falling asleep before Barnaby could answer him.

Barnaby nodded, pressing a kiss to Kotetsu's soft cheek before moving back to tend to their daughters.

* * *

Kotetsu and Samantha were both kept in the hospital a few weeks longer. Kotetsu until he'd healed enough to go home without the doctors worried about him upsetting his injuries for the remaining time he'd be healing, and Samantha so that they knew the tiny baby would be strong enough and wouldn't relapse or need additional medical care.

Kaede, Anju, and Muramasa had returned to Oriental Town to have Kaede finish out the semester at her school and start packing her things to be sent to Kotetsu's apartment for storage until he found a bigger place—one Barnaby insisted on also moving into so that they could be a proper family.

Barnaby hadn't arrived to pick up Kotetsu and their daughter by the time Kotetsu checked out, and, eager to be out in the fresh air, he stepped outside to wait for his lover, Samantha happily cooing in his arms as she drooled on a little puppy toy a nurse had given her to play with.

Samantha giggled, wiggling happily in her soft blanket, snug in her father's arms. She peered up at him, green eyes innocently blinking, her tiny hand reaching for his face. "Ba?"

Kotetsu smiled down at her, "Hey there~ How's Daddy's little cutie?" he cooed, "Papa Bunny is coming to bring us home!"

She giggled, making a grabby hand gesture at him, blowing tiny little spit bubbles from her mouth as if they meant to be a response to her father's comment.

"Ah~ You're just too cute! Yes you are~" Kotetsu cooed, his voice changing as he started with the baby talk and he tickled under her chin.

And she laughed at him, her tiny hands grabbing his finger and snuggling it like a teddy bear.

"...Tiger?!"

Standing at the gate of the gardens, Karina gapped wide eyed at the man cooing softly to a baby in his arms.

Looking up, Kotetsu smiled, giving the hero a nod as his daughter had his finger hostage, preventing him from waving. "Oh hey, Rose! I wasn't expecting to see anyone but Bunny today."

But she only continued to gawk at him, her mouth agape and eyes wide as she struggled to come to terms with the sight before. "I... what... I..."

"What? Are you okay? Slip and fall on your ice or something?"

"Wha- NO!" she glared at him icily. "You... What's that baby?!"

"Oh—come here, I'll introduce you! Sammy, this is Blue Rose. She works with Daddy. Rose, this is Samantha, my second daughter!" he boasted.

Karina scowled, his face flushing red. "Since when did you have another kid?! Why didn't you say something?!"

"Well…I didn't know about her until she was practically here…"

"You mean you didn't even know your girlfriend was pregnant?!" she screeched at him.

"…I don't have a girlfriend, Karina, I—"

"WHAT?!" Now Karina was fuming, her face red with anger. "You dirty old man! I knew you had those kinds of books, but to actually do it?! Do you not know what protection is? Her 'mother' probably smoked, and drank, god knows what else those women do-"

"Wh-What are you thinking?!" Kotetsu grew flustered, his face a deep red at the very thought of what Blue Rose was implying. "Don't jump to conclusions before I have a chance to finish talking! The only woman I have ever been with in that way had been my wife. I drink a lot, but that's the extent of my personal bad habits."

He sighed and looked down at his younger daughter, "Please stop glaring at me like that—you'll get wrinkles. I have to tell Bunny the same thing sometimes."

Now the girl looked confused instead of irritated. "I... am not following you." she stammered, giving him an odd look.

"…I'm her mother…I guess." Kotetsu finally admitted, "I gave birth to her. It's one of the reasons they kept me under watch for so long."

Silence filled the air for a moment. Then Blue Rose started to laugh.

"Oh god... You're joking" she choked, clapping a hand to her mouth to try and stifle her giggles. "Good one, I didn't think you had it in you."

"You have a cute laugh." Kotetsu smiled at her, "But I'm being completely serious."

"Please" she snorted. "Men can't have babies. It's a little thing called 'common knowledge', Tiger."

Kotetsu just looked at her, "Apparently some NEXTs are able to bend that rule."

She didn't even have a response for that one.

Kotetsu sighed, "What I said was true. I don't have a girlfriend, but I do have a boyfriend. We didn't know he got me 'knocked up' until the doctors saw I was pregnant when scanning my injuries after the accident. It's a bit embarrassing for me to admit, but it's going to come out sometime so I may as well embrace the truth before that happens. But it's why Samantha here is so tiny. She didn't have much space to grow. My body doesn't work like a woman's. She's going to grow up calling me 'Daddy', just like Kaede does, but if the definition of 'mother' is 'the one who gives birth to a child', then I am her mother."

Karina blinked owlishly at him. "Wait...what do you _mean_ , 'boyfriend'?!"

"What's going on? Did you find Tiger, or did he leave already?"

Pao-lin rounded the corner, coming up to stand beside Karina at the gate, her expression falling to confusion at the unreadable look on the older girl's face. Then her eyes caught Tiger, and she opened her mouth to greet him, though she did note the strange occurrence of the baby in his arms.

"Hi Tiger!"

"Hey Dragon Kid! You came, too? Come here, I want you to meet someone."

"What's his name? Or her?" Dragon Kid chirped, trotting up to Kotetsu, refraining from asking any questions at the current moment.

"Samantha Tomoe." Kotetsu smiled, showing his daughter off. "Sammy, this is another one of Daddy's coworkers! Say hello to Dragon Kid!"

Green eyes looked up at the girl, followed by more spit bubbles.

"She's cute." Pao-Lin smiled down at her, leaning in to get a closer look at the baby.

Kotetsu smiled, "Well, not to brag or anything, but….yeah, she's adorable."

Samantha cooed at the girl, letting out a tiny sneeze.

"Is anyone else coming? I want them all to meet Sammy."

She nodded. "Fire Emblem is coming; he just got a phone call and had to stop for a moment. I don't know about the others though."

Kotetsu nodded and looked back at Karina, "Sammy won't bite, you know. No teeth. You can get closer to see her."

The girl shook her head and crossed her arms, "You have some things to explain."

Samantha cooed at her, her green eyes blinking curiously at the icy girl.

"I'll explain more later so I don't have to repeat myself every time someone shows up. Maybe after Bunny gets here. He understands some of it more than I do… Would you like to hold her?"

Pao-Lin hesitated for a moment, then nodded, holding out her hands for the baby.

Kotetsu carefully slipped Samantha into the girl's arms, making sure her head was supported properly before he pulled back.

Samantha looked up at the girl now holding her and gave a toothless smile, wiggling her whole body happily.

Kotetsu laughed, "So far she likes everyone who's held her except Bunny. She cries every time he tries."

"Really? Why's that?" Pao-Lin mused, not really paying attention anymore as she smiled down and cooed at the little girl in his arms. "Does her mother have green eyes?"

"Uh…no, she got her eyes from her Papa…" Kotetsu admitted before rushing on to her first question, "And we don't really know why she doesn't seem to be happy when Bunny holds her…maybe he's so nervous she picks up on it or something."

Pao-Lin frowned at Kotetsu's response but didn't say anything, continuing to coo and gush over the little girl. She couldn't help it; the name alone reminded her so much of little Sam.

After a few minutes had passed, Kotetsu spotted Nathan and Keith walking by and he called out to them, grabbing their attention.

"Oh, you're out here, I didn't expect that." Nathan said as he and Keith approached, "I heard a little rumor about a little bundle of joy."

Pao-Lin turned to him in surprise, Samantha making a noise of nervousness at the new people approaching, trying to look for her father for comfort.

Kotetsu looked at her and tickled her chin in comfort, "Daddy's here, little one. No need to be alarmed." He cooed.

"So there _is_ a baby. Antonio wasn't just drunk when he called me up the other day." Nathan hummed, "He told quite the story, I was sure he was drinking heavily."

Samantha giggled, sneezed, then started to cry out of fright.

"Oh-oh, did you scare yourself? Come here." Kotetsu cooed, taking his newborn daughter into his arms to calm her again.

"Well, Antonio probably wasn't drunk. He came to visit me the other day and he met Samantha and heard the story. He really didn't want to believe it at first." He continued, looking up at his fellow heroes.

She hiccupped, burying her little face into Kotetsu's chest, Pao-Lin hovering nearby anxiously. Karina's cheeks went red and she huffed, turning away. Pao-Lin gave her a look but it went unnoticed by the stubborn Ice Queen. Samantha, sniffling, reached up and grabbed Kotetsu's thumb, hugging it for comfort.

"Shh, shhh…it's okay, Daddy's here." He continued to coo.

Kotetsu looked up and sighed. Barnaby was running late. But everyone who hadn't yet met Samantha was there. Ivan and Antonio had both already met her on a previous visit.

"I guess I should explain myself now, hu?"

Karina glared at him, but Pao-Lin and Keith both nodded, peering at him with interest.

Kotetsu nodded and looked down lovingly at his tiny daughter, "This is my daughter Samantha Tomoe…she is only three weeks old, and is very tiny, but she wasn't premature. She had a lack of room to grow while she was developing, and it stunted her growth. She was cleared to come home with me just this morning before they released me as I had healed enough from my injuries and…childbirth."

They group just stared at him.

Kotetsu sighed, he'd expected a big reaction there, but it seemed it was going to build up.

"I had no idea I was carrying her. After all, why should I suspect something so impossible, but they discovered her after my accident at work. Doctor explained it to me a few times but I get confused by it. I wasn't using my NEXT powers and Hundred Power doesn't change things like that, so I won't try to explain what they say happened to cause me to get into that condition. Long story short…Bunny and I have a baby."

"WHAT?!" Karina was the first to blurt out, her eyes wide and furious. No... it couldn't be... it wasn't possible-!

"Bunny's Samantha's Papa." Kotetsu repeated, his cheeks heating.

"But..." Keith looked genuinely confused. "How? I thought Mr. Barnaby was into women..."

"Well…we were both really drunk…"

"Still doesn't make a lot of sense to me." Keith admitted, though he smiled down at the cooing little girl. "But she is adorable! And adorable again!"

Kotetsu grinned at him, "And she has Bunny's pretty eyes."

"Really?" Keith flashed a friendly smile at the girl. "She looks like you though."

"Yeah, she got a lot from me." Kotetsu gushed over his daughter. "It's the cutest thing when Kaede holds Samantha. Both of my baby girls together is my favorite thing! I took pictures on my phone!"

"I wanna see!" Pao-Lin piped up. Karina merely huffed, turning her head away.

"Here." Kotetsu dug out his phone and took a moment to remember how to get to the pictures, bringing up the newest ones he took.

"Well, she certainly is cute, but it's quite shocking that Handsome is the father…I always imagined the two of you together with him on bottom…" Nathan commented, causing Kotetsu to fumble with his phone, it falling into his lap.

Samantha squeaked in surprise, whimpering with teary eyes as her father's hold shifted, clinging tighter to his thumb.

"Sorry, Baby. Daddy didn't mean to startle you." Tiger cooed, cuddling her. He picked up his phone again and handed it to Pao-Lin.

"I didn't realize you…imagined those kind of things about Bunny and I, Nathan…"

"I always suspected something between you two. I'm good at picking up on who secretly likes who. But you are older so I imagined you topping, but now that I think of it, it does make more sense with Handsome topping… Oh! That reminds me…How are you doing, Darling?" Nathan asked Karina.

She did not appear to hear him, still wrapped up in her silent sulking over the idea of Tiger being in a relationship with _Barnaby_ of all people.

"Jealous? I did tell you that you should make your move before someone else did."

Kotetsu looked up, "…Oh yeah…You like Bunny, don't you, Rose? I'm sorry—I forgot…I should have been gentler…"

"I- WHAT?!" she looked at him in horror. "I don't like _him_!"

"What? I could have sworn you did…"

"Oh dear, Tiger really is quite obtuse, isn't he?" Nathan whispered, leaning over towards Keith.

"Huh?" Keith looked equally as confused.

"Oh, never mind. Men are just hopeless…" Nathan pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes.

"Agah?" Samantha turned to look at him, liking his vivid pink colors.

"Rose…are you upset over something?" Kotetsu asked.

She ignored his question. Samantha continued to squawk, making grabby hands at Nathan.

He looked down at the baby and shook his head, "I don't do that, cutie."

"You are upset… Look, I know you like Bunny, but…he really is into guys, and…I couldn't help but fall for him, too… I tried not to…" Kotetsu reached out to touch Karina's shoulder with his free hand.

"I said I don't care about him!" she snapped, slapping his hand away. Her eyes blazed with anger, tears glistening in their corners. Turning, she walked away, leaving the group behind. "Just leave me alone!"

"Nathan, hold Sammy for me." Kotetsu handed Nathan his daughter and grabbed the crutch he'd been given to help him get around until his leg fully healed, chasing after her.

"Hu? Don't leave me with the baby! I don't do the baby thing! I only look!" Nathan called after him.

"Karina!" Kotetsu breathed hard as he tried to catch up to her, "Please stop and talk to me. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Get away from me!" she snapped at him, pushing past and quickening her pace. "Just leave me alone!"

She broke into a run, almost running into someone in the process. "Move!" she snapped tearfully, pushing past into the crowd as a very confused and slightly irked Barnaby Brooks Jr. watched.

Kotetsu slowed to a stop, frowning after the girl. "…I'll never understand her…" He sighed and turned to limp his way back to the group of heroes and his daughter, catching sight of Barnaby.

"What was that all about?" Barnaby questioned, before noticing the lack of child in Kotetsu's arms. "... Where's Samantha?!"

"Sammy's with Nathan, Keith, and Pao-Lin." Kotetsu calmed his worried lover, "I wasn't about to chase after Karina while needing to use a crutch and our baby in my arm. But I'm not sure…I told everyone about our Sammy and she got all upset… I think she's mad that you're taken…"

Barnaby chose not to correct Kotetsu, instead letting out a small sigh before helping his lover back over to the group, Samantha whimpers filling the air.

"Tiger, take back your baby!" Nathan said, holding her out, "I swear if she spits up on my clothes I'll light a fire under your seat!"

Kotetsu took her back into his arms and sat down, "Sorry, I just didn't want her to get hurt if I fell…"

"Where's Karina?" Pao-Lin asked, reaching out to tickle under the baby's chin.

"I couldn't catch her." Kotetsu admitted.

Pao-Lin frowned but said nothing more. Barnaby, however, seemed unbothered entirely as he smiled down at his daughter. "May I hold her again?"

Kotetsu grinned up at Bunny and nodded, "It's the only way for her to get used to her Papa Bunny." He said, slipping her into Barnaby's arms, letting her cling to his finger, still as she looked like she'd cry again.

Barnaby, however, was determined, and he bounced her gently, cooing softly to her.

Samantha looked unsure, her green eyes shifting between both parents, but finally, she seemed to relax, content that her daddy was there, so she didn't have to be afraid. Instead, she reached up with one hand, grabbing a golden lock of curly hair, tugging it.

Barnaby smiled down at her, kissing her tiny forehead affectionately, happy to at least have her calm at last in his hold.

"Brrrru!" She squealed, wiggling and smiling, letting go of Kotetsu's finger to reach up at her other father with both hands, deciding at last, that she liked him.

Barnaby gave her his finger to hold, cuddling her against his chest as he regarded the group of Heroes. "What happened?"

"Apparently," Nathan hummed, "You became a father."

"I did." Barnaby confirmed, refusing to be moved by any accusations. "This is mine and Kotetsu's daughter."

"That's what he said." Nathan nodded.

"Congratulations, and congrats again!" Keith said, slapping Barnaby on the shoulder with a grin.

"Thank you." Barnaby managed a smile at the man, gently detaching his finger from his daughter's grip to run a hand gently - and affectionately - through the tired Kotetsu's hair.

Kotetsu smiled and rested his forehead against Barnaby's, his hand covering his. "I love you, Bunny. I can't wait until we find a place and Kaede moves in with us."

"Gah!" Samantha squeaked, blowing tiny spit bubbles from her mouth.

"And with you, of course!" Kotetsu cooed.

The baby girl gurgled, reaching for his finger again.

Kotetsu obliged and smiled, "Lets go…you guys want to come over and visit a bit longer?" he asked the gathered heroes. "I'd like to just get her home."

"Of course!" Keith and Pao-Lin chirped at the same time, though the lightning NEXT frowned a little in worry for Blue Rose.

"I have a meeting I'll need to get to soon, so I probably shouldn't. Make sure to bring her by work some time. I'm eager to see what Antonio acts like around a baby." Nathan gushed.

Samantha squeaked at him, starting to cry as he left, her face scrunching up and tiny fist shaking.

"Shhh, shh, it's okay." Kotetsu rubbed her cheek, "You can see Nathan again later."

She whimpered, hiding her tiny face in his hand, almost as if throwing a small tantrum.

"You're too cute, Sammy." Tiger grinned at her, kissing the top of her tiny head. He then looked up at Barnaby, "Did you remember to pick up a car seat for her?"

"Of course," Barnaby nodded, though a bit sheepishly. "just... had difficulty installing it."

"Want me to check it before we put her in?" Kotetsu asked.

"Please." Barnaby led his boyfriend over to the car, Samantha squeaking in his arms all the while.

Kotetsu did so, making corrections so that it was safe to drive with Samantha in the car before he took her from Barnaby and laid her in the car seat, strapping her in. "There you go~ Want Daddy to sit in back with you?"

Whimpers and a pleading look were his answer. Pao-Lin and Keith trotted over, grinning at the sight of the baby in the backseat. "Why is she so upset?" Pao-Lin chirped, seeing the baby's watery eyes stare at Kotetsu.

"She's not used to being away from Daddy." Kotetsu smiled, buckling himself in next to her, "One of you can take the front seat."

"I will!" Keith called out, moving to the passenger side of the car as Pao-Lin pouted and trudge over to the other side, climbing into the car and buckling up beside the tiny baby in the car seat.

Samantha looked at her, smacking her lips as she pulled Kotetsu's thumb to her mouth.

The girl offered a smile to the little baby, reaching out to tickle under her chin.

"Ahhah!" Samantha then captured Pao-Lin's pinky finger, happily drooling on it as well.

Pao-Lin giggled, letting her play with her finger, turning her attention to Kotetsu. "You look tired, Tiger."

"I am…babies tend to keep their parents up at night. Four hour feedings, diapers, randomly waking up and being scared because she can't see her daddy…"

"Gah!" Samantha interjected.

"Oh, you don't think so? You woke daddy up five times last night!"

She merely yawned at him, smacking her lips with a sleepy look on her face.

"And now she wants to sleep." Kotetsu sighed with a smile. He then nearly squealed, "I forgot how cute they are when they are little. Kaede was very similar."

"Has Kaede seen her?" Pao-Lin blinked up at him, curious.

"Yeah, she came shortly after Sammy was born—hey, you know she has! You were looking at the pictures of them together on my phone!"

"Ah... I forgot" the girl shrank slightly, flushing in embarrassment.

"Come to think of it, you still have my phone—that's when Rose ran off…"

"Eh? No I don't. I gave it to Keith." she glanced to the man in the front seat.

"Sky High, You still have it, right? It has all my pictures of my girls together on it! I haven't had the chance to get Bunny to take them to get printed yet!"

"We'll put them on a USB first." Barnaby reminded, slowly backing out of his parking space.

"I really don't know what that means…" Kotetsu muttered.

Keith dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out Kotetsu's phone.

"Ieee! My pictures are safe!" Kotetsu grinned, taking his phone.

Barnaby pulled out of the hospital, turning out into the busy streets of Sternbild.

Kotetsu pocketed his phone and glanced back at Samantha who was cuddling her toy in her sleep, "Never thought I'd get a second chance at having a baby…"

"...How did you even have a baby to begin with?" Pao-Lin asked.

"Uh," Kotetsu blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "You see, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much…"

"EHHHH!? NO NO I KNOW HOW BABIES ARE MADE!" Pao-Lin blurted out, Samantha awakening with a squawk before starting to cry. "I-I meant how did YOU have another baby..."

"Same way." Kotetsu shrugged, reaching down to soothe Samantha's cries, "Plus something the doctor said about two NEXTs with similar power types being able to if they are together…"

"But..." the girl frowned. "You didn't have a belly like women do... or eat weird things other than what you normally eat or get really mad or randomly burst into tears. That's what my cousin did!"

"That's what Tomoe did, too." He nodded and sighed, "I didn't know I was carrying her until after the accident. It's also why she's so small…not enough space to grow since my belly didn't grow."

"Oh..." Pao-Lin looked down at the little girl. "Wait... does that mean you and Barnaby..."

She flushed pink. "And you were..."

"…This isn't a topic for kids…" Kotetsu muttered, hiding his flushed cheeks by turning to the window.

"...How... did she come out? Surgery?"

"Can…we not ask these questions?"

"Why not?"

"They are kinda personal and embarrassing…" Kotetsu admitted.

"Oh. Sorry..." Pao-Lin shrank further into her seat with embarrassment.

Kotetsu nodded and swallowed, glancing up at Barnaby in the front. "You can ask other questions though."

"Like how Barnaby feels about being a parent?" Keith asked.

"I'm slowly getting accustomed to the feeling." Barnaby calmly admitted, turning off onto the highway. "And having two daughters."

"Oh yeah, from Mister Wild's marriage…How is young Miss Kaede taking this? From what I remember, she had quite a schoolgirl crush on you, Barnaby."

"Oh, I think she's fine with it! She's moving in with Bunny, Sammy, and I when the semester ends. That way it's easier on her to switch schools." Kotetsu grinned, "She has a month and a half left to go."

Samantha yawned tiredly, drifting off to sleep again, holding her father's thumb in her tiny hand for the rest of the ride. Kotetsu smiled at her. Yes, this time, he was going to put family first. Samantha, Kaede, and…

He glanced up at Barnaby with a stupid look of pure love.

This time, he wasn't going to let himself regret anything.

* * *

-End-


End file.
